conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of Beauchemin
The Republic of Beauchemin was a short lived island nation which existed with limited international recognition between 1901 and 1910. Beauchemin was proclaimed with the Declaration of Independence on 6 November 1901, over two years after the commencement of the Washingtonian Civil War. During its nine years of existence, the republicans enacted many reforms and measures to establish a well functioning state, with a fully functioning government and generally supportive civil society. In the early weeks of 1910, Dandridge, the capital, was lost to royalist forces with French and British support. The republicans brokered for conditional peace, and on 15 March 1910, precisely eleven years after the Civil War began, the Kingdom of Washingtonia was restored to its prewar status. This did however did come at a cost. Beauchemin acted as a foundation for the republican factions when the 1913 Constitution with its many democratic provisions was negotiated. Monarchism and republicanism were finally balanced, and both sides therefore claimed victory. Today, what used to be Beauchemin is the Province of South Island, which was created by the South Island Act of 1915. History Government Beauchemin's founders envisioned a democratic republic wherein the government would be accountable to the people within the framework of the rule of law. The Constitution, which was drafted and adopted in under two weeks between 8 and 19 November 1901, provided for an Electoral College consisting of 11 chosen delegates by the republican leaders, the Lexingtons and Concords. The College then had to elect the President from among themselves and then disband to form the first National Assembly (10 members). The Presidency would then be independent and according to the Constitution, would be elected democratically by universal adult male suffrage in four years time from the adoption of the Constitution. Similarly, the second National Assembly had to also be elected democratically on a first past the post constituency basis at the same time. The National Assembly was mandated to act as the representatives of the people and the President the chief executive officer of the Republic, who executed laws passed by the National Assembly and ensured national unity. The Court of Beauchemin would be convened by the first democratic government by having the President nominate 5 candidates of which one would be the Chief Justice, and the National Assembly confirming or rejecting them. The Court would be responsible for adjudication of disputes and the interpretation of law. The Second Government, which was the first democratic government, came into being on 19 November 1905, when President ___ was elected as well as the new 35 member National Assembly. The Third Government was elected on 19 November 1909 and remained in office for less than four months when the Republic ceased to exist after the peace compromise in March 1910. Presidency Main article(s): President of Beauchemin and Presidential Cabinet of Beauchemin National Assembly Main article: National Assembly of Beauchemin Court Main article: Court of Beauchemin See also *Washingtonian Civil War *Beaucheminian Declaration of Independence *Assembly Pact of 1910 Category:Kingdom of Washingtonia Category:Republic of Beauchemin